Kidnapped
by Full-on-nerd
Summary: Alex Rider is kidnapped by Hugo Sweissen, who was employed by SCORPIA and other organisations who want Alex's final breaths to be the most painful of his life. Horrific torture after chapter 3, and it's really gruesome. Seriously. K-Unit, N-Unit and Yassen Gregorovich involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspiration struck me randomly earlier, so I just wrote this. Hope it's enjoyable. Haha I felt like an evil genius writing this because I was listening to classical music during the torture bits. Oh yeah, and it contains torture, but they don't come up for a chapter or two.**

**Reviews are MUCH appreciated!**

**I don't own anyone.**

The Sergeant frowned at the report he had received from Tulip Jones. It told him that MI6 were in need of a unit to assist a spy named Alex Rider, or Cub, as he recalled the boy's codename. He briefly wondered why he needed assistance, but then shrugged it off. It wasn't his business.

He made his way over to where K Unit was training. "K Unit! Fall in!" They obliged and automatically stood at attention. "At ease. You're needed with MI6 for a rescue mission. One of their agents has been missing for a week, but he's alive." The Sergeant decided not to tell them it was Cub. "A car will collect you in an hour. Fall out." He strolled off, leaving K Unit to prepare.

**A week and a half ago.**

"Alex?" A voice called to him groggily. "Alex!" It called to him groggily, waking said person up. "Alex!" It called again.

"What?" Alex shouted back, muffled in his pillow.

"Phone! It's MI6." Alex recognised the voice as Jack. He clumsily forced himself out of bed and checked the time. 3:58. Better than last time, he thought. Better by two minutes.

He stumbled out of his room and downstairs to where Jack was standing, grumbling to herself, with the phone. She glared at it before handing it over to Alex and leaving the room.

"What?" He half shouted, half whispered down the phone.

"We need you to come in. We'll have a car there in an hour." The MI6 agent hung up before Alex could protest. He swore and stomped upstairs. Jack was standing outside her room, arms crossed.

"Are you going on another mission?" She asked, her voice deadly. Alex shrugged and sighed, then nodded.

"Probably." He said. Jack threw up her arms in exasperation and walked into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Call me if you need anything, and be careful out there!" She called out, and Alex began to pack. He smiled. As much as he hated MI6, he enjoyed Jack's flustered reactions to their ridiculousness.

An hour later, a black car arrived outside his house to pick up the teen. He walked out of his home into the cool night air and entered the car. He expected to see an Agent in the front but instead he saw three men in the car, two in front and one next to Alex. He briefly wondered if he had entered the wrong car before a punch from next to him knocked him out.

* * *

Alex's head throbbed, his wrists were sore, and he was so dizzy. He sat up and waited for his head to stop spinning before realising that he was in a cell. What had happened? Had he been arrested? No, he couldn't have been, MI6 would never allow it. Had he for some reason been kidnapped by MI6? No, why would they do that? If they wanted him they could have just driven him there and then locked him up, instead of knocking him out. The only explanation was that he'd been properly kidnapped. But by who? SCORPIA? Maybe.

It wasn't long before he found out. The door to his cell opened and two massive guards with guns walked in, followed by a short man Alex didn't recognise. He had on a bowler hat, with a matching suit. Alex thought he looked rather comic and stifled a laugh.

"Ah, Alex! Finally, you have awakened! I was beginning to think we had punched you a tad too hard," the man said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hugo Sweissen. But you can call me Hugo." His voice was dripping with a German accent. "I will be your torturer for the remainder of your days. I have been hired by SCORPIA to make your last breaths as painful as possible." He grinned, and Alex nearly shuddered at his hideousness. "Don't feel like speaking, huh? Well, tough. SCORPIA isn't the only organisation after you. And some of them want answers to some questions." He snapped his fingers and the two guards advanced on Alex, and he scrambled to his feet in a fighting stance.

He met one of them with a roundhouse kick to the stomach, to which he didn't even flinch at. The other guard edged towards Alex and grabbed his wrist. The other guard grabbed his other wrist and Alex struggled and kicked out madly. The guards didn't budge, and Hugo strolled up to Alex and smiled pityingly.

Without a word, he began kicking and punching Alex in the stomach, face and legs.

"You haven't even- Urgh!- asked a question yet!" Alex managed to shout out. The little man stopped for a second, but continued, regardless of Alex's logic.

**Well, there you go! PLEASE REVIEW! Really really really gruesome horrific torture in the next few chapters after the second one! Constructive criticism is much appreciated.**


	2. Author's Note Thingy

I'm sorry guys! I can't update today because I've got loads of homework (ON THE FIRST DAY) but I'll try and make the next chapter really long! Sorry again! Sorry!


	3. Chapter 2

**Guest: Yeah, I know, but it seems a bit hypocritical of me to make the rating above T, seeing as I'm only 13 :/ Anyway, if a teen really doesn't like gruesomeness, I've put a warning, and they're not stupid; If they don't like gruesomeness, gore, torture, etc... Then they won't read it. Presumably.**

**DrewTheSeagull: Oh yeah... Errr... It was late and he was groggy and didn't suspect anything as he had just been rung by 'MI6'. *Shrugs***

**IWannaLightsaber: Ohhhhh trust me, it will soon get veeeeeeeery gruesome. Thanks, Alex won't have any lasting injuries, (I don't think) like he won't be crippled or anything, but he'll definitely have scars. And the torture will hurt, like, a lot. :D Thanks for the advice :)**

**Ok. Before I get started, I'm going to explain when this takes place. It's like a weird thing where Jack's alive, Alex has only been shot three weeks ago, Fox is with K-Unit, and Alex has been on all his missions. Yeah I know it's weird and barely makes sense, but that's the way I've planned it. Any questions, just ask :)**

**I own no one except the people in N-Unit :)**

**Sorry this chapter took so long! But I've been working on another story and it has had more reviews and stuff for it and with homework I've only barely had time to do one story a night and stuff so... yeah. Chapter 2 and all, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

K-Unit gathered all the things they were likely to need; guns, change of uniform, civilian clothes, a water flask, and a torch. Fox sighed. He had been feeling down and depressed lately since his friend, Vulture's unit, N-Unit, had gone missing. They had no leads as to where they were, and had pretty much given up the search after 2 weeks of nothing to go on.

Wolf was taking charge, as he was the Unit leader, making sure they had everything and sounding like a mother on her child's first day of school, but, Eagle knew, Wolf wouldn't have agreed. He smirked, gaining a questioning look from Wolf. He shook his head, smiling. Wolf rolled his eyes at his friend's childishness and continued.

"We'll head out at 0200 hours. Be ready by then." He said.

"Where are we even going?" Snake asked. He didn't recall being told. To his surprise, Wolf shrugged.

"I was never told. They just said there would be a helicopter sent for us," Wolf replied, looking slightly confused. "I wonder why they didn't tell us? Surely we would have to know to see what clothes to bring...?"

"Why don't you ask the Sergeant?" Eagle asked, looking up from his bag.

"I have, but he didn't know, either," Wolf had is eyebrows furrowed in thought. He decided it didn't matter. At least they were getting out of camp.

**Two weeks ago.**

Bear, Leopard, Vulture and Tiger hiked through the blistering hot desert. They had long run out of water and rations, and they did not even know where they were. They had been on a hiking exercise, back in England, when a helicopter had lowered down and picked them up. The people inside had said they had received an emergency mission and had to get back to Beacon Brecons for a briefing.

They had gotten into the chopper, but where immediately knocked out with a drug. They woke, still on the helicopter and knocked out the passengers and threatened the pilot to put them down. Obviously, they should have threatened him into taking them back to Beacon Brecons, but they didn't know when the other men would wake up.

They had been put down and, intending to knock out the pilot, as well, he had taken off. They had had no choice but to jump out before he took them somewhere else. And now, they were stuck in the middle of the desert.

A few hours ago they had spotted tyre tracks, and so, they followed them. They had now been following those same tyre tracks for what felt like _days_, but it was probably only a few hours. But still, they had long run out of rations and water, especially since before this they had been nearing the end of their hiking exercise and used some on that.

"How long can this track go?!" Bear finally burst out. He was the most muscular of the four men. He had dark hair and dark eyes, with a few scars littering his tanned body. He was the leader of the group.

The other men didn't reply. Vulture walked with his shoulders slumped, dragging his feet. He was the youngest of the men, at age 22. He was suffering the most, as he had scoffed his rations back on the exercise, as they had only a mile to go. The other men had offered theirs, but he was too proud to accept them.

Tiger, the medic of the group, walked next to Vulture should he fall too hungry or, more likely, thirsty. Finally, after a grand total of 6 and a half hours walking in the blistering heat, they found civilization. Well, a building.

There were guards stationed at points around the barb wired fence. N-Unit stopped and glanced around at each other sceptically.

"What do you think?" Leopard asked Bear. Bear thought for a bit.

"We'll have to go see if they'll help us," This earned some doubtful looks from his teammates. "Well, what other choice do we have?" The others shrugged and got in back in rank. They began walking forward, guns out, when the guards noticed them. A group of five guards ran towards them, pulling out pistols.

"N-Unit?" One asked them. They did not do anything, until Bear nodded slowly. This was a mistake. They were looking out for them. They immediately advanced on the four soldiers, barely taking notice of the guns held in their hands.

Before any of them got a chance to shoot, the guards wrenched the guns out of the soldiers' grip. Each of the men in N-Unit immediately sprung into action, all with a guard each, except for Bear, who had two.

Leopard kicked out at the massive guard's stomach, only to find a bullet proof vest under his foot. He then aimed a kick at the guard's groin, but the guard grabbed his foot and twisted it around, so Leopard ended up backwards. He was then punched in the back and he fell to the floor. Before he could get up, however, the guard had pulled out a syringe and had stabbed Leopard with it. Leopard tried to stand up, but the guard's beefy hand held him down. He held him there until the drug began to take effect on Leopard.

Bear blocked every punch thrown at him by the two guards. He aimed a punch at the guard nearest his fist and got him in the neck, knocking him over. He wasn't sure if the man was still conscious, but he didn't care. The other guard barely glanced in his friend's direction before he lashed out with his foot, kicking Bear in his ribs. Bear coughed slightly at the blow, but he had received worse.

He dodged a punch and another kick before slapping the man across the face. The move surprised him, which was the effect Bear was looking for, rather than pain, and kicked the side of the man's knee, causing him to cry out and topple over.

He grinned, until he turned around. All his teammates had been knocked out, and there were three guards left standing. Well, he wasn't going down without a fight.

Within seconds, the guards overpowered him. He felt a sharp stab of a needle, and within a few minutes, he was unconscious.

* * *

Tiger's head pounded. He heard voices conversing somewhere below and around him. He opened his eyes and winced at the light. He sat up, much too fast. When his head stopped spinning, he noticed that the rest of his Unit were in there. And, on closer inspection, a blond man sitting in the corner. He had a scar across his neck, straight as if it was ruled, and pale eyes.

"Ah, he's awake," he heard Leopard say. "You okay?" He asked.

"Oh, never better," He replied sarcastically. He kept eying the man in the corner. Why was he here? Who was he? Something about his posture unnerved Tiger. He nodded to him and raised his eyebrows at Bear, who shrugged. He groaned. "How long was I out of it?" He dreaded the answer.

"No idea, but you were out longer than us, by a few hours. Probably because you were punched, not drugged asleep. I'm actually surprised you're awake now, the size of that lump on your head..." Bear trailed off, looking at Tiger's forehead. He felt his forehead, and there was a big lump, but nothing life threatening, he thought to himself.

Vulture was sat next to Bear leaning on the wall. Tiger looked around. They were in a cell. It was plain, with a tiny window at the very top of the wall, with bars over it. There was a doorless doorway that led to a bathroom. Well, a toilet. It was pretty clean, and it had a single bed, which Tiger was on. Curiosity suddenly got the better of him, and he had to ask about the man in the shadows.

"What's your name?"

The man hesitated again before answering, "Yassen Gregorovich." The four men looked up sharply at him again.

"What?" Bear asked. Yassen shrugged.

"What what?" He asked. He spoke good English, but with a very very faint Russian accent.

"Well, for one thing, you're supposed to be _dead_. And, you're a known assassin! You expect us to just sit here with a known assassin two metres away?" Yassen shrugged again.

"What else can you do? Your weapons have been taken off you, and you don't even know where you are, or why you are here. You haven't even thought that I may be an asset."

"Well, where are we then? We know we're somewhere with deserts, we've just trekked through one, but we still could be anywhere."

"We're in the Sahara Desert." Yassen said calmly. They stared at him, mouths open, shocked at the news. They were in Africa.

**Yeah, yeah, dumb ending, but the next chapter will actually have Alex in, lol. I was planning on using N-Unit getting captured as just an opening to this chapter, like the length of the K-Unit bit, but it went a bit longer. This chapter wasn't my best, but I SWEAR the next one will be better. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the epic reviews! :D**

**So sorry for the long time to update, but I was busy at the weekend and I had loads of homework yesterday :( But here's the next chapter! Enjoy and please review!**

When Alex woke, the first thing he saw was darkness. He blinked, wondering if he had, in fact, opened his eyes. He tried to grope around, but his hands were in chains. He was chained up against something behind him and he was slumped to the side but he couldn't find the energy to get up.

After a minute or two he became aware he wasn't alone in the room. Male voices found their ways into Alex's ears.

"Any idea how to get out now?" one voice asked.

"For the last time, Vulture, NO!" the sudden shout made Alex tense involuntarily. He hoped the men didn't notice; He didn't know if they were friends or foes yet, or if they were blindfolded, like him. He sat as still as possible, begging they hadn't seen his slip.

There was a silence while Alex mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. He listened hard, trying to figure out if they had seen him or not.

"What do you-?" The whispered voice was cut off.

"Err... Kid? You awake?" a gruff voiced asked. Alex presumed the question was aimed at him.

He sighed. There was no point in keeping up the act any longer.

"Yes." He sat up and groaned when the pain of his numerous beatings hit him.

"You okay?" a seemingly concerned voice asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." Alex told them stubbornly. "Is anyone else blindfolded?"

"Us four aren't, but there's an unconscious guy in the corner who has a cloth bag over his head. You do, too."

Alex nodded. "Okay, so who are you guys?"

"We're with the SAS." Alex's heart skipped a beat.

"K-Unit?" He asked, not sure what he hoped the answer would be.

"No, N-Unit. How do you know K-Unit?" A different voice asked.

"Errr..." Alex thought. Damn! He couldn't say he knew who they were without revealing he trained there for a while, and that would raise too many questions. Then he remembered where they were, and that it really didn't matter.

"I trained with the SAS for a while a few months ago," he said hesitantly.

"Why? How _old_ are you?"

"I'm 14. My dad sent me there to 'toughen me up' while he was away on a business trip and my mum decided to go with him. The Unit I stayed with was K-Unit." He hated lying about his parents.

There were muttered 'oh's from the four men and Alex gritted his teeth, slightly disappointed they believed his story. He tried to move to a more comfortable position but grunted, biting his lip to muffle the sound.

There was silence from N-Unit.

"Sooo... What are your codenames?"

"I'm Bear, I'm the leader, and there's Vulture, the youngest and dumbest-"

"Hey!"

"And there's Leopard, he's the navigator, and Tiger. He's the medic. What was your codename?"

"Cub."

**Sorry for the dumb ending but my mum says I have to go to bed now :/ (It's only half ten!) But... yeah.**

**Next chapter will be up ASAP :)**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Errr... so yeah. Next chapter, don't own anything, blardy blah blah blah REVIEW.**

*******Torture in this chapter!*******

**I'm sorry if the way Tiger speaks is like 'chavvy English' but I'm trying to do him like the way I speak. :)**

**Oh yeah! And just so you know, in this story Fox has never been in MI6 and no one (in the cell) except Yassen has any clue about Alex. Yeah, I know but it'll make sense eventually. Basically, Alex has been on all his missions, Jack's alive, but it's only been three weeks since he had been shot :/ And K-Unit has no idea about Alex. So... Yeah. Oh, and also, Alex has been on three other missions after the missions from the books (but Jack's alive and he doesn't live with Sabina).**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Got everything?" Wolf received three nods from his team mates. "Ok. Let's move out."

K-Unit stepped outside of their cabin **(thing) **and into the Jeep waiting outside.

"I call shotgun!" Eagle shouted. Wolf ignored his childish request and sat there himself, much to Eagle's disappointment. He sat in the back and grumbled next to Snake and Fox while the car began to drive away along the bumpy pathway out of the SAS camp.

They reached the road that led to the motorway, and from there they headed towards the airport. The driver didn't speak the whole time they were driving; he just sat there with a stony look on his face. When they reached the airport, the members of K-Unit pulled out their Ids, but the driver waved them off, telling them it wouldn't be necessary.

The driver only had to look at the lone guard standing at the gate, who was also stony-faced, for him to wave them on. K-Unit looked amongst themselves, gripping their guns tightly.

The driver stopped near a runway and turned around to face them all. Four massive men ran towards the Jeep, as though the driver's turning around had been a signal. The driver pulled a gun out of a holster and placed the end on Wolf's head.

"Don't try anything or I'll shoot." he said. K-Unit froze, using their eyes to ask their leader what to do. But Wolf was busy watching the four men who were approaching the car. He noticed there was no one else about except for them in the Jeep, the other four men and the guard they saw at the gate.

When the four men reached the car K-Unit's guns were roughly snatched off of them, with more threats of shooting Wolf if they didn't comply. Wolf's gun was harder to get, so, realising Wolf cared more about his team's safety than his own, the driver trained the gun on Eagle, instead. Wolf immediately gave up his gun and all four of them were injected with something.

A few minutes later, with the gun still trained on Eagle, the members of K-Unit began to drop off to sleep. The four other men began shoving K-Unit into an aeroplane.

* * *

"Eagle. Would you _please,_ for the love of God, shut the hell up?!" Wolf was met with blissful silence as Eagle quietened down. Wolf finally opened his eyes, seeing he was in a cell with his unit and five other men. Four of which he recognized as N-Unit, but the last had a cloth bag over his head.

He became aware there were all chained to the bars around the wall. The cell they were in was large, if it wasn't for the bars lining the walls, with about two feet of space outside the bars. They all had handcuffs attaching them to the bars, and his back felt very vulnerable.

"So, Bear, how did you guys end up here?" Wolf asked the other Unit's leader.

"A helicopter told us they were form MI6 and we needed to get back to BB. We believed them, like idiots. Some dumb SAS soldiers we are."

"_Excuse_ me, Bear, but I seem to recall _you_ were the one who ordered us into the chopper in the first place!" Vulture cried indignantly. Eagle laughed at his friend's annoyance, regardless of their situation. The two of them were good friends, and Vulture's disappearance had caused Eagle's sulky mood for the past two weeks.

"Whatever," Bear said, glaring at Vulture and Eagle. "How did you get here?"

"We were told by the Sarge we were needed to rescue an agent, but when we got to the airport in the Jeep, the driver pulled out a gun and they drugged us."

N-Unit nodded and shared mixed emotions; anger, annoyance and understanding. Leopard, however was in a deep daydream, staring at the floor.

"I wonder if that kid's all right?" he said to no one in particular.

"Well, I doubt it, but there're two medics here, so he'll have a chance," Bear said firmly.

"Wait, what kid?" Wolf asked.

"There was a kid in here but he was taken before you guys woke up. He actually trained with you guys for a while, he said. D'you remember?"

Wolf thought back. They had had at least six other trainees with them over the years. "What was his name?"

"He said his name was Robert."

Wolf thought more, and shook his head. "No, I can't remember. Oh well, I'll know him when I see him."

"Maybe not, he had a bag over his head, like him," he gestured to the man in the corner, "When he was in last. But he looked pretty beat up."

Right on cue, the doors flew open, revealing two guards and a limp figure between them. All 8 men, except for the unconscious man in the corner looked up. The limp figure had a cloth bag over his head. One of the guards dragged the figure to the back, while the other went round the bars, through the pathway between the wall and the bars, taking something out from behind his back.

The person was cuffed to the bars and his shirt was torn off. Wolf couldn't help but gasp at the boy's torso; it was littered with hideous purple and black bruises, but they weren't the worst things. The boy had massive scars over his chest and belly, but he had one massive one right over his heart. That one was unmistakably a bullet wound, and it looked pretty recent. He heard the rest of the men gasp, too.

The guards grinned horribly at the two units' reactions. The one behind the bars pulled out a poker. Still smiling, he turned around and felt the wall. He felt a loose brick and pulled it out carefully, followed by a few others. Behind it was a fireplace. Obviously, it was already prepared, as there was coal and wood in there.

The guard put a hand in his pocket and found matches. He lit the fire and waited until it was roaring. He then put the poker inside the fire for about 5 full minutes.

Wolf winced and gasped as he realised what was to come. He wasn't sure if the boy was conscious or not, but he hoped he wasn't, so he didn't have to endure the pain.

The guard finished with the poker and crouched down to the boy's back. Wolf groaned as he realised the boy was awake, as he tensed when he felt the man's breath.

The guard grinned, and slowly inched the poker closer towards the boy's naked back. As soon as it touched the skin, there was an audible hiss, and the boy cried out and jumped up as far as he could with chains on him.

The units could tell the boy was stifling his cries, as they could hear muffled shouts escaping his lips. The guard grinned and flatten the whole poker onto his back. This time the boy screamed. The guard rolled the poker over the skin slowly, earning more shouts.

"Stop it!" Wolf shouted at the men. He tried desperately to break free from his chains, without success. He saw all other cell occupants were struggling with their bonds, but each of them failed miserably.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the guards stopped their fun. The guard with the poker threw it on the ground behind him and poured water on the fire. They then stood up to leave, but stopped as though they had forgotten something. One of them reached through the bars and grabbed the bag on the boy's head and pulled it off.

K-Unit sat, gaping at the out of breath figure. It was Cub.

"Cub!" Snake shouted, barely managing to get out those three letters, he was so surprised.

Eagle and Fox were both dumbstruck. Cub's eyes were falling shut, but he continued the battle of steadying his breathing before speaking.

"Hi, Snake. Fancy meeting you here?" he smiled sheepishly at K-Unit.

"Cub, what the **** are you doing here?!" Wolf practically shouted.

"That's classified." Alex said, seriousness added to his face.

"What?!" Wolf shouted.

"That's _classified_, I said."

"_Why_ is it classified?! Tell us, N-"

"Wolf, shut up," Snake ordered. "We'll play 20 Questions later, but for now shut the hell up; Cub's not exactly in tip top condition, in case you haven't noticed."

Wolf was about to protest, but he saw the serious face on Snake he got when he was going into Medic-Mode, so he shut up.

"Cub. Cub, open your eyes." Snake commanded. Alex did as he was told. "How many people are in this room?"

"10, including me." Alex said without looking around.

"Are you dizzy? Sick? Cold? Hot? Numb?" Alex shook his head to everything.

"I'm fine."

"Snake, leave him, he says he's fine, he's fine. He'll probably have expert care from his rich parents when we get out of here." As soon as Cub was revealed to them, Wolf's concern had gone down a bit. He never really did like the kid, but now he's gone and done something stupid and got mixed up with the wrong people. Probably because he's so spoilt and dumb. Wolf scowled.

Alex glared at the floor while Snake gave Wolf a dirty look.

"Wolf, the kid's hurt-"

"No, I'm not I'm-" Alex tried to protest.

"Sh. So would you shut up and let go of your stupid grudge? So what if the kid has rich parents? What's he ever done to you?"

"Nothing! But he has rich parents, he's a spoilt brat, and he just needs to learn his lesson with some tough slaps in the face every now and then."

Suddenly, guards appeared at the door. They silently made their way around the cage, unlocking everyone's handcuffs. No one moved until they left, and then Snake and Tiger sprung into action, their medic training taken over. They made straight over to Alex and began assessing his injuries.

"I'm fine, seriously, don't worry." Both medics ignored Alex and laid him on his side, gently. Alex sighed but winced at the movement. Snake inspected his ribs, pressing gently on them, earning groans from Alex.

"Cub?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me how you were shot."

"It's classified." Alex stated blandly. Snake glanced up at him, still tending to his ribs. "I'm sorry. I can't. It's classified." Alex looked at him apologetically. "I don't know. Maybe I'll tell you. Depends how long we're here for."

"Hey, Snake," Tiger said. "Come 'ere a sec." He frowned down at Alex's back. Snake stepped over Alex and immediately winced at the burns all down Alex's pale back. "What shall we do with these? We ain't got no water for 'em and they look bloody painful."

"I'm not sure, I suppose we could just leave them and hope they give us some water," Snake shrugged. They had had all of their supplies confiscated, and only had their uniforms with them. Even their shoes were gone.

"Just leave them, they'll be fine," Alex made to sit up but nearly fell back when he was made aware of the pain in his shoulder. He cried out and gritted his teeth.

"What? What hurts?" Snake asked, concerned.

"My shoulder," Alex replied. On closer inspection, they saw it was dislocated, badly. Snake sighed.

"I'm sorry, Cub, it's dislocated. This'll hurt when we pop it back in place," he told the boy.

"It's ok; I've had it popped back in before"

"Without pain medicine?" Snake asked, distracted.

"Yeah."

Snake looked up at the teenager, surprised. What? Why had that been necessary?

"How come?" Tiger beat him to the question.

"I'm sorry, it's classified." Eagle took this as his opportunity to jump in.

"Awww come on, Cubbie! Why won't you tell us? We're your BFFS!" Eagle exclaimed, taking a seat next to Alex on the floor.

Alex winced as Eagle's arm brushed his dislocated shoulder. Snake noticed.

"Cub, it would probably best if we do it now." He turned to the others. "Who's the strongest here? Wolf? Are you willing to help him?"

Wolf was taken aback. He had no choice but to say yes to the question; after all Cub _was_ a teammate. He approached Cub, and Cub looked up at him warily. Wolf was momentarily shocked. Cub's eyes did _not_ belong on a child that young. They were the dead eyes of a soldier, not a- How old was Cub?

"Cub, how old are you?" he asked.

"14, why?"

"Just wondering," Wolf mumbled. 14? He was 14 and they already knew he had been shot, had a dislocated shoulder fixed without pain medicine, and he was way too calm for this to be his first kidnapping.

Wolf brushed it off. His dad was probably getting him mixed up in stuff. Serves him right, the spoilt brat.

Wolf bent down, knowing what he had to do from experience. He held Cub's non-dislocated arm down to his side, and held on to the kid's mid section. He noticed Cub flinched when his hand brushed over the bullet wound, but he didn't say anything. Wolf moved his hand anyway.

Snake gave Cub some cloth to bite down on while he popped it back.

"Ok... 1... 2... 3!" On the 3 Snake tugged at Cub's arm expertly and Wolf noticed the teenager didn't make a sound, but he squeezed his eyes shut. Cub was breathing heavily in his arms, and he let off some sort of growl when they heard the arm fall back into place.

Wolf let go at once, not wanting to fool the child into thinking he cared, and slumped down the wall. He couldn't help but pity Cub, though, when he tried to stand up. He stumbled, then ignored Tiger's and Snake's offers for assistance, but fell on Wolf's leg.

"Sorry," Cub mumbled. Wolf decided to try and wind the kid up.

"Oh, _wow_ Cub! Good for you! You apologised!" he said spitefully."Who taught you that? Your mum or your dad? I bet it was neither, seeing as they probably don't have any manners themselves."

"Wolf, shut up." It was barely a whisper, but everyone heard what Cub said. This got Wolf even more wound up, and he stood up.

Wolf pushed the kid, not enough for him to fall over, but enough to cause severe embarrassment. He instantly regretted it when the child feebly held a hand over his bullet wound, in pain. Wolf ignored it, though.

"See? Didn't I _say_ you had no manners? Obviously, because of your parents. Oh, I bet you've had a great childhood, getting whatever you wanted, not having to worry about getting into trouble, because your parents are too dumbass to say anything against their 'precious little baby!' Well, I hope SAS training has-" He stopped. Cub had tackled the man, pinning him to the floor. He held one arm over Wolf's neck, not enough to choke him, but enough to keep him down.

"My parents are _dead_, you complete asshole! My Godfather killed them when I was young. My Uncle looked after me until a few months ago, when he died. I thought he was a bank manager; turns out he worked for MI6. I was looked after by my American housekeeper, Jack, after he was killed. MI6 then blackmailed me into becoming an agent, and _that_ is how I was shot, and how I ended up here, so think twice before you assume things of people you don't know!"

Cub let go of Wolf and slumped in the corner, drifting off to sleep. All other occupants of the cell were completely speechless, especially Wolf. They silently decided to go to sleep, and late in the night Wolf heard Cub crying quietly.

**WOAH MEGA CHAPTER! Sorry if Wolf seems like an ass in this one, but he will get better! Next chapter probably the day after tomorrow, as I'm writing another story, as well.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
